Hey, Gray
by Weirdo.Blabber
Summary: The couple thought they would actually last forever—at least, Lucy did. She thought Gray was the one who she would eventually wake up to in the morning and cuddle with at night. But now, she laughs at herself for thinking that in the first place…
1. Hey, Gray

**WEIRDO BLABBS: **Hello, everyone! here! It's been a few weeks since I last wrote something on FanFiction and lately, I've been into a kind of sad mood. What's more, when I read the latest chapters of Fairy Tail, I couldn't believe my eyes when *gasp* Juvia and Gray had a close-to-love-story side chapter! I was really saddened. Why must Hiro Mashima-sensei not see GraLu? WHY?! So here, you go! I wrote a break-up story for GraLu. Hm…

**SUMMARY: **The couple thought they would actually last forever—at least, Lucy did. She thought Gray was the one who she would eventually wake up to in the morning and cuddle with at night. But now, she laughs at herself for thinking that in the first place…

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately, I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, it would be less of Fairy Tail and more of GraLu FLUFF! Now won't we all like that? *evil grin*

* * *

**~HEY, GRAY~**

Right off the bat, it had been a secret relationship: neither of them wanted the rest of the guild to know that they had this secret connection. Thus, whenever there were special events like Valentines, birthdays or the anniversary they never had, they had to celebrate it far away where no one would know them.

So naturally, when they broke up because they could no longer spend any time together—let alone, _communicate_—the rest of the guild didn't know. They continued to live their happy, love-filled lives with no knowledge of the sudden heartbreak.

The couple thought they would actually last forever—at least, Lucy did. She thought Gray was the one who she would eventually wake up to in the morning and cuddle with at night. But now, she laughs at herself for thinking that in the first place; see, he seemed to be enjoying himself in the company of Juvia.

Two weeks into the silent break-up when both had mentally told each other _'This isn't going to work'_, Lucy was still pained. Sure, she saw Gray everyday at the guild and had every opportunity to talk to him but, come on! The moment even his shadow registers in her eyes, she would casually walk away.

Today was no different, Lucy saw Gray and Juvia walking side-by-side, and though she and Levy were enjoying a book together the celestial mage excused herself and gladly left the guild. Now, she was alone with her heart weeping in her chest but a sad smile plastered on her face.

_Hey, Gray, tell me, do you think it could have worked out if we tried?_

Lucy stopped mid-step and she stared at the clear blue waters of the river beside the road. It was twilight now, and the sun reflected beautifully in the water as it set over Magnolia. The blonde turned to face the silent stream and sat on the edge of the canal.

What went wrong in their relationship?

Well, it started when they got so busy with individual missions that they never really met. Couple it up with Juvia always on Gray's tail, even coming with him to missions, and Lucy just thought there was something wrong. The ice mage was silent all the while though and whenever they met he doesn't really say anything that hinted of a break up; so Lucy continued her own life. Missions with Natsu, included. Of course, Gray didn't oppose the idea either. After all, going the way things had always gone was their safest choice to keep their relationship a secret. If they started to go on missions together, everyone will think something was up.

Eventually, Lucy got used to not having Gray around; and Gray got used to not visiting Lucy at her home. And whenever they did meet, there were no more stolen kisses and hugs, no more teasing and sweet words; sometimes, they never talk at all but just sit beside each other silently. It came to the point that there was no spark anymore, and whenever they saw each other, Lucy would feel extreme anxiety.

But she missed him—_oh, how she missed him_. She missed the way he smelled like cigarettes; the way he would press his knuckle on her crown; the way his eyes drooped when he smiled; the way he would call out to her in a deep voice, almost a whisper.

Lucy looked at her reflection in the water, feeling her eyes sting a bit. Was it her fault? Was it his?

There was a movement beside Lucy, and when she looked she almost froze: Gray had positioned himself beside her, sitting down in the most casual way, almost as if it was the most natural thing to do. He didn't seem the least bit bothered; she wondered if he knew of her sentiments at all.

"_Hey_..." he greeted, not looking at her.

"Hello," she greeted back, not looking at him either.

"So... Uhm... How are things?" she asked.

"Fine... I just got back from a job..."

"Hm..."

"You?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Well, you know..." she answered nervously. Then, out of desperation, asked, "Are you happy?"

"_Hm_...?"

"With _Juvia_, I mean," she said, trying hard to fight back a whimper. She hoped he would deny that there was a relationship between them.

It took a while for Gray to reply, "_I guess_..."

She forced a smile, "I'm glad..."

_Not really_; but what was there to say?

_Hey, Gray, tell me, do you think it could have worked out if we tried?_

"What about you? Things between you and Natsu going fine?"

"Oh, no—_There's nothing going between me and Natsu_!"

A small silence passed between the two.

"Oh... I thought you and him—"

"Well, _no_..." she chuckled.

"Oh... _Okay_." Was that regret she hears? Or was that her desperate plea to be loved by him playing tricks on her?

"Gray...?"

"Hm?"

"We're... _friends_, right?"

"Of course... What makes you think we're not?"

Lucy breathed in deeply.

"I just thought... _You know_..."

Another small silence passed before Gray stood up and spoke, "Well, I got to go now, Lucy..."

"_Yeah_..."

Lucy waited until he was out of earshot to release her tears. A flood of saltwater flowed from the girl's eyes. From the bottom of her heart, she did love him. But seeing him just brought her pain.

Why? Why couldn't they fight for it? Why was only she suffering?

Was he even thinking about them at all?

She missed him so much, did he miss her, too?

She had so much to tell him but it seemed it would be impossible, _improper_ to tell him now.

This was the end... the end of the love story that never was.

The girl let out all her tears before wiping her tired, red eyes and standing up. She looked at the direction the ice mage went.

_Hey, Gray, tell me, do you think it could have worked out if we tried?_

* * *

**R && R, everyone! I'm totally open for comments, suggestions, and violent reactions!**

**~HUGS AND KISSES~**

_Please support my collab fanfiction with WolfieAnne,__** The Last Celestial Mage**__, and maybe my other FT fanfictions: __**Another Shot at Love, Good Taste, **__and __**Starstruck!**__. _


	2. Hey, Lucy

**WEIRDO BLABBS: **What was supposed to be a oneshot, I have decided to convert into a three-part mini-series. I guess we're _all _wondering how Gray saw things. I was, too, but then I was too much of a chicken to write anything and apart from that reason, I also do not know why boys break up with girls. So whatever crap you read here, please do not take it against me. I am but a humble, innocent and clueless writer. I don't know if this is up-to-mark but I do hope you will still like it.

ENJOY!

Chapter three on its way. *surprisingly*

**DISCLAIMER: **How many times do we have to say this? We DO NOT own Fairy Tail! Nope, not angry. Just explaining.

* * *

**~HEY, LUCY~**

Well, _that_ was unexpected.

So Lucy and Natsu weren't in a relationship, huh? He didn't even think about that. Everything was the same, at least, on Lucy's side.

_Hey, Lucy, tell me, when did we ever stop talking?_

Gray closed the door to his home and slid down; unknowingly, all strength has left his feet. The ice mage hung his head in between his knees.

Gray thought they would last forever—or, _at least_, longer than they actually did. And he also thought that every day since they established a relationship would be a rose-covered path. But he was _wrong_.

He looked up now and saw his reflection on the mirror directly in front of him. How pathetic he looked. He was crying: over a girl; over a _break up_.

Why had they broken up in the first place?

It all started when he noticed Lucy becoming more distant. When they decided that they would keep their relationship a secret, it also meant they were to act as normally as possible: he would continue taking jobs with Juvia, and Lucy, with Natsu. It was fine, at first. Both really did try to make up for the time they didn't spend with each other.

But it came to the point when Gray noticed Lucy became colder and colder. She, for one, became less talkative when they met, and the few hours of meeting at her home began and ended in silence. Gray even asked Juvia for advice but it didn't help much at all. All this continued until he could no longer feel that Lucy loved him. And so, after days and days of waiting for her to speak, Gray finally gave up. And the two just decided to end the relationship—of course, there wasn't any spoken agreement. Gray was confident Lucy understood everything that was happening.

So that was it: they broke up; _end of story_.

_Hey, Lucy, tell me, when did we ever stop talking?_

Maybe it was wrong for the two of them to have a relationship in the first place. Gray felt—no, he knew—that Lucy was pining for Natsu. But that she was just too nice to tell him plainly. That was why, when they broke up, he pretended to be lovers with Juvia so his beloved blonde won't feel guilty about leaving him. She seemed to be relieved, too, when she heard him say that he was _'happy'_ with Juvia.

But the fact was, and this would never change, he would never be happy with anyone but Lucy. It would be too selfish of him to want her all to himself, though.

A knock on his door startled the ice mage and he hurriedly stopped crying and stood up to open the door. What a lovely surprise he got when he was greeted by loads of spiky, pink hair.

"_Natsu_," he said. Of all the people who would visit him on that faithful day. It just had to be him.

"_Yo_." The Salamander smiled widely and walked straight into Gray's home.

"Yeah, sure, walk right in without being invited," Gray said to himself. He watched as Natsu opened his fridge and take out some cold leftovers. Then, he heated them up with one blow over them.

"What do you want, Natsu?" The ice mage had unconsciously stripped down to his boxers.

"Hey, this is great, isn't it, Happy?"

"_Aye_!"

"_Listen when someone is talking, for once_!" he hissed. He didn't even notice the blue cat that came in with Natsu.

"Ah, right Gray, I wanted to ask..."

"What...?"

"Did you and Lucy _fight_?"

"Huh...?"

"You and Lucy are those they call _lovers_, aren't you?"

"_Wha-What_?!" he stammered, "How did you know—?"

"I knew right from the start..." Natsu answered, not looking at Gray. "I think Erza, Levy and Gajeel know, too... We were just waiting for you to actually say something."

The ice mage flushed now. What was the point of the hiding it, then?

"Anyway, did you guys fight?"

"Well..."

"Lucy was being scary," Happy butt it. Where did he get that fish?

"She couldn't concentrate on jobs so I was worried," Natsu said, "By the looks of it, you and her had a pretty big fight."

"We broke up..." he said between gritted teeth.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we're not lovers anymore...!"

"_Why_?! You should be lovers again!" the dragon slayer said innocently.

"You _idiot_!" Gray hissed, "That can't happen anymore!"

"Why not?"

"Because... _Because she's in love with you_!"

"_What_?" Natsu said, obviously indignant. He and Happy laughed until they could no longer breathe. "_No, she's not_!"

"She _is_!"

"Have you asked her yet?"

"About what?"

"About whether or not she loves me, and not you?"

"...N-No..."

"_Then how do you know that for sure_...?"

A silence froze time between them. Gray and Natsu looked at each other; in the background, Happy could be heard appreciating the fish he was chomping.

The ice mage hurriedly stood up and slammed his hands on the kitchen table.

"Natsu, _punch me_!"

"Hm?"

"Just punch me—!"

Almost immediately, Natsu gave Gray a huge blow to the face. The ice mage wondered why Natsu didn't hesitate. Maybe he was just a simple guy like that.

He landed on the floor, shoulder first.

"Cool! Now, punch _me_!" Natsu challenged. But Gray was already heading out of his home, as if he had just been struck by lightning.

All this time... All this time _that_ was what was missing...

Since when did he keep quiet about the important things? Even if the questions hurt Lucy, it would at least clear some things up.

What made them become so secretive to each other? Was it _fear_ that the relationship would perish? Or was it the silent hand of _mistrust_ over one's partner?

It couldn't be too late, _could it_?

Gray ran; and he didn't stop until he got to where he wanted to be.

There was so much... _so much_ he needed to say; and they would have been spared of all the drama if they _actually talked_.

They used to talk about _everything_...

Did talking seem irrelevant all of a sudden?

_Why_?

_Hey, Lucy, tell me, when did we ever stop talking?_

* * *

**R && R, everyone! I'm totally open for comments, suggestions, and violent reactions!**

**~HUGS AND KISSES~**

_Please support my collab fanfiction with WolfieAnne,__** The Last Celestial Mage**__, and maybe my other FT fanfictions: __**Another Shot at Love, Good Taste, **__and __**Starstruck!**__. _


	3. Talking

**WEIRDO BLABBS: **If relationship where a wheel, communication would be the grease that keeps it going. Talking is the most usual form of communication. It is still better to talk face-to-face that simply texting or calling though. If you are in a relationship right now, whether long-distance or not, make time to see each other and actually talk about the smallest things that happen in your life. You won't know how much it will make your relationship run smoothly. *smiles*

I feel like Dr. Love, now. Anywaaaaaay, so much for that!

Here is the finale of the three-part mini-series. Enjoy, friends!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN FAIRY TAIL! **Not really… I wish I did, though…

* * *

**~TALKING~**

He suddenly showed up in front of her house, panting like he had just run a race. Lucy was fairly surprised, too, at the manner in which he showed up in her home while she was in the middle of a meal.

"Gray… W-Why are you in your boxers?" she asked, sweatdropping.

The young man tumbled inside and then fell on his knees. Obviously, he had been running for quite a while—as if he had been running from his house to hers, which would be strange.

Lucy laughed inwardly when he sneezed mid-pant. It was cold that night and so it probably wouldn't be a very good idea if Gray stayed half-naked on the floor.

"I think you still have some clothes here," she said bitterly but full of concern, "I'll go get them while you get some water. You must be parched."

She turned around and started to walk away, but then Gray pulled her by the wrist and she fell butt-first on the floor in front of him.

The blonde froze when Gray's arms snaked around her waist from behind and pulled her tightly into a hug. His head rested on her shoulder blade; how she hoped he wouldn't hear the way her heart was pounding right then! Her body seemed so small as he embraced her. He felt hot and he smelled like sweat and cigarettes.

_He still smells like cigarettes_, she thought, and memories of the days that once were flashed before her eyes.

She didn't know why he was there, but the way he was acting made her think that maybe—_no_, she didn't want to be so hopeful.

"What's wrong, Gray? What are you doing here?"

He snuggled closer to her ear. "Talk to me."

"Talk to you about _what_, Gray?" Now, he was just confusing her.

"Anything…" he said, and then squeezed her tightly, "_Everything_."

"Don't do this… please…" she said, "It's all so… _confusing_…!"

"I know… It's my fault." He breathed her in and she shivered when his breathed past the back of her neck. "I'm sorry."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want you back, Lucy…"

She stammered. "But you and Juvia—aren't you guys—?"

"We're not…"

"Then why—?"

"Because I thought you and Natsu were together," he said and laid his head at her nape, "and so I pretended to be lovers with Juvia."

"Well, that… that doesn't make any sense at all!" she said, her head spinning. What did he just say…? And what was he saying now?

"I know... And I'm sorry…" he said for the umpteenth time already.

"You should have said something…" A hint of anger was evident in the blonde's voice. "I wouldn't have been too mad about it… You know that, right?"

"I forgot… That's why I'm sorry… I'm _so_ sorry…"

There was a comfortable silence that wandered between them. The sound of clock's tick-tock made it seem so long a pause. It wasn't the best way to make-up after a break-up but nonetheless, it was very romantic. After all, Lucy knew not many men can lower their pride and apologize to a woman. Maybe the reason why Gray was hiding his face was so she wouldn't see just how he was flushing at the moment.

Come to think of it, his face was hot against her skin; his heartbeat pulsed wildly and he couldn't hide it from her as their bodies were so close, the only thing separating them was Lucy's thin white shirt.

The girl smiled, blushing.

"I'm sorry, too…"

"For what?" he asked and he lifted his face as if she didn't have anything to be sorry for.

"I'm not strong, Gray… And I'm sorry I didn't confront you immediately when I noticed that things were going awry…" she apologized, "I'm not the confrontational type, you know? To me, it seemed like you were… getting tired of me."

"I _wasn't_!" he emphasized.

"I know that now…"

"_You're _not tired of _me_, are you?" he asked.

She squeezed the hands that were wrapped around her waist. "_Never_…"

Lucy turned to him so he could see her smile; but instead, she was overtaken by tears of joy and she became a sniffling mess.

Gray chuckled at the sight of her: flushing and crying at the same time, like a little kid. "From now on, talk to me about _everything_, okay? We'll sort them out somehow."

"O-Okay…"

"Talk to me, Lucy…" he smiled and he gently kissed her lips as he wiped her cheek dry.

Lucy's arms automatically rose to cling to him by his neck. She clung to him so tightly that he almost choked. They broke the kiss, laughed together for a short while, and then kissed each other again, deeper and more passionate, this time. It had been more than two weeks of holding out on each other, after all.

He showered her face with short and ticklish kisses and her lips with deep and long ones. The girl's mind went blank as Gray whispered her name over and over again between kisses and breaths. How could he possibly tell her so much just by saying so little?

She kissed him back in reply.

Talking in this sense was not of words but of action. With their lips they told each other about the 'now' that they made to count. They no longer bothered about the past. Nor do they worry about the future any longer. It was the present that was important: both in each other's arms and holding the precious moment like a fragile treasure. They took their time to praise each other with kisses. They apologized to each other by their embrace. And when they finally broke apart, out of breath, they looked at each other, smiling, as if nothing had ever happened.

The two of them had a long and beautiful talk over dinner after that.

And Lucy didn't say anything, neither did Gray, but that was one of the most beautiful conversations they've ever had.

* * *

"Be waiting outside," Gray said and smiled. He looked around and when he was sure nobody was looking, he stole a kiss from Lucy.

"_Hey_!" she complained, flushing. Before she could grab him, Gray was running out of the guild, leaving his girlfriend to give the request poster to Mira.

Lucy walked to the counter and slipped the paper to the barkeep. She was picking her nails and biting her lower lip which made it obvious that she was nervous about something. If Gray hadn't run off on her…!

"Oh, someone's _finally _going to take the mission from Galuna Island," Mira squealed in glee. "It's been up there for _ages_. It's just a simple bandit crisis but because of the island's previous reputation, nobody is willing to take it!"

"I-Is that so?" the nervous girl said.

"Did you know that the island now has a part that the inhabitants turned into a resort?" the lady said excitedly, "I don't know when it will be open to the public but I _really _wish I could go there~!"

"Yeah…!"

"Oh, you're no fun, Lucy," Mira pouted and took the forms to make it Lucy's official quest. "Going with Natsu and Happy again?"

"Uhm…" she said and avoided Mira's eyes, "With Gray… I'm going with Gray…"

"Natsu _and _Gray? Oh, yeah, it was you three who went there before—"

"N-No… _Just _me and Gray," she explained, "The two of us."

Mira blinked. Lucy blinked back at her nervously.

"Ooooooh… I see," Mira said and smiled, full of understanding; though Lucy wasn't sure exactly _what _she understood. "Well, then, good luck!"

"E-Excuse me, Mira-san, but you're not going to ask me _why _I'm going with Gray?"

"No…" the woman said and blinked innocently. "After all, it's only normal for lovers to go on missions together, isn't it? I mean, look at Alzack and Visca—"

"_Wait_!" Lucy put both hands in front of Mira to stop her. Then, she leaned over to whisper, "Who told you about… about me and Gray?"

"Nobody…" she answered, "Everybody just… you know… We _just know_…"

"_Everybody _knows?" she flushed. "Then—Then—Then—!"

"Everybody can tell by the way you look at each other, Lucy. You can't hide anything from family."

Lucy looked around and smiled. Somehow, knowing that everybody knows felt more relieving than she'd initially thought.

_But still!_

"_That _and Natsu came in here this morning blabbing about how he was able to convince Gray to apologize to you yesterday…!"

An eyebrow shot up and a vein popped. _Natsu, that blabber-mouthed lizard_!

"Mira-san, I'm going out for a while…" she said, an ominous aura emanating from her. "Please keep that request for me."

"Eh? Why so?"

"I'm going to find Natsu…"

Mira cocked her head innocently to the side. "Why?"

"I'm just going to _talk to him_ a bit," she said and cracked her knuckles, plotting; oh, the horrible things she would do to Natsu.

Of course, in this sense, talking can be dangerous.

**~END~**

* * *

I don't know if it ended the way I wanted to. I just thought that if I ended it with the two of them making up, it would be a bit too serious for me. If you didn't like the ending, I am sorry. Anyway, thank you all for reading **Hey, Gray**. This is the last chapter (as far as I know… hahahaha!). Be seeing you all soon! ^_^

**R && R, everyone! I'm totally open for comments, suggestions, and violent reactions!**

**~HUGS AND KISSES~**

_Please support my collab fanfiction with WolfieAnne,__** The Last Celestial Mage**__, and maybe my other FT fanfictions: __**Another Shot at Love, Good Taste, **__and __**Starstruck!**__. _


End file.
